Expect the Unexpected
by AvAtArRoXmYsOx
Summary: In high school you must expect the unexpected. For Katara, everything goes wrong. Drama, romance, comedy, and more drama. Don't miss this! Zutara around ch5 and later...1st ch is a prologue... keep reading it gets A LOT better
1. Welcome to My Life

Summary – Avatar is taken to a new level when all the cast is put in the present. Will Katara be able to stand the drama of high school?

Disclaimer – I don't own avatar… even though I wish I did

This is a very short first chapter but it is just basically an introduction.

Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

It's a late Saturday night in October right before Halloween, about 12 o'clock. I guess it's not that late for a sleepover but still. I am so hyper right now! I can't even remember how much sugar I had. I'm now at my friend, Suki's house, dancing to the beat of the music and having a great time.

Suki's room is huge! It's about three times the size of my room. There are mattresses spread out all across her floor, just for the sleepover. Her bed is in the middle of the room and is facing her TV. Her TV is in a little TV cubby on a shelf. Her window is on the left side of her bed and posters are scattered on her walls, posters of green day, the Fray, all American rejects, and other countless singers and bands. Her vanity table is angled and is on the left side of her bed also, in the farthest corner of the bed. The entire room is shades of green, pink, and purple, but mostly green. I love her room!

The party is awesome! Suki turned 15 two weeks ago. Her birthday party was later only because she had to go to her cousin's birthday party the day after her birthday and her cousins graduation the week after that. She has a lot of cousins if you haven't guessed, all of them with dark brown hair. She always has something to do with them, whether it's a gathering or a party, or a birthday, or a graduation. She has so many cousins that she hasn't met half of them yet. Most of her cousins are in Cyprus. Cyprus is located just below Turkey and is just like Greece. She moved here two years ago in seventh grade. I haven't really been good friends with her until last year. Last year was when she really got into my little group of friends.

My little group of friends consists of Ty Lee (my best cousin and friend for life), Azula (my cousin's best friend since kindergarten and my friend since last year), Suki (who became friends with Azula in seventh grade and then became our friend last year), Yue (my best friend since fifth grade), Mai (my gothic somewhat distant friend), Toph (my funny tom-boy friend who is also Suki's neighbor), and Kiana (my loud friend who's mom works in the school). I love my friends to death. They are all present at the sleepover I am currently at, except for Aang since he is a boy. Other people are also at Suki's party, like Rachel (an Asian who moved here this year) and Lana (who moved here from Hawaii this year).

This year over 50 new people moved into this district. I live in a small town in New York called Avatar. I love Avatar! It's the best town ever! It's pretty small, only about 300 people in one grade, but it is getting bigger. I have lived here most of my life. I moved here when I was 4 and when my brother was 5. Speaking of my brother, his name is Sokka. He's in 10th grade, turned 16 last month, and I love him to death. He can be annoying sometimes, okay, most of the time, but I love him anyway. I love my life and wouldn't change it for the world! I am rambling on aren't I? I tend to do that often so don't mind me. Well, no further ado! Let me get back to the party!


	2. The Sleepover

Summary – Katara is currently at a sleepover. Drama will come soon. What she doesn't know however is HOW soon.

Disclaimer – I don't own avatar

Wow! This is a really long chapter! I'm kind of proud of it… not to be conceited. I like this story way better than my other one. It's a lot easier to write also because I mix in some experiences of my own. This is also in present time so it is easier. Review please!

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

We are in the living room. It is awesome! We're playing a game that we play at all sleepovers. One person stands in the end of the room by a window. Then, one other random person has to turn off the lights and try to scare the unfortunate victim. It's so much fun! Suki screamed so much! She's usually not scared of anything. She does karate and is a really good fighter, but when she's around her friends, she's the biggest scaredy-cat ever! I wasn't scared though. All of my friends tried but I just don't get scared by that game.

"Oh my god! I'm so thirsty! Suki? Can we get a drink?"

"Sure!" I walk into the huge kitchen with all of my friends and grab one of the plastic cups on the counter. I see Ty Lee pouring herself some Gatorade and so I put my cup out and she pours me some too. We laugh and talk about random things, school, boys, teachers, boys, jokes, boys, movies, and boys. We finally stop laughing and sit down for cake.

"Happy Birthday to you! Cha Cha Cha

Happy birthday to you! Cha Cha Cha

Happy birthday to Suki! Cha Cha Cha

Happy birthday to you! Cha Cha Cha"

We all sing and laugh as we watch Toph dance to the Cha Cha Cha's.

Suki takes a knife and cuts the cake. She puts the slice on a plate and holds her hand behind her back to take the first bite. It is a tradition that on her birthday she takes the first bite without her hands. Last year, we pushed her face into the cake! It was so hilarious! She bends down to take a bite and then takes a mouthful. She smiles and we laugh at the icing all over her mouth.

Kiana then takes her finger and grabs a whole bunch of cake. Suki's eyes widen as me and Yue hold her down. Kiana takes the cake and smashes it all over Suki's nose and cheeks. We all crack up laughing at this funny sight and Suki runs to the sink to wipe the gunk off her face. She comes back with a wet paper towel in her hand still wiping her face. We start to laugh again as she takes two fingers, puts them to her eyes, then at Kiana, then at her eyes, then at me, then at her eyes and then at Yue. We laugh as we get some cake and ice cream.

We then go into Suki's room to open presents. Everyone gets to give her their present. I give her mine last. She takes out the tissue paper from the green bag and looks inside. I smile as she pulls out up make-up, gum, perfume, and a homemade CD. I got up from my spot and moved closer to her.

"Wait everyone! Katara has to explain all the presents!" Ty Lee puts her hands up and announced to the room.

"Thank you very much Ty Lee! Okay!" I waited till everyone's attention was toward Suki.

"The gum is for your breath because trust me you need it!" I laughed as I saw Suki's expression.

"The perfume is for that disgusting body odor you give off, the make-up is to cover up your hideous face and the CD is because I love you and I think you deserve the best!" Everyone starts to laugh as I smile and she punched me lightly in the arm. We always make fun of each other. I laugh again at the memories. All the comebacks we try to come up with, all the "insult wars" we have at school.

"INSULT WAR!" Azula yells. Suki and I look at each other and raise and lower our eyebrows…

"Let the war begin!" Toph yells. Suki crosses her arms signaling for me to go first. I nod.

I sniffed the air and slowly made my way to Suki.

"Suki! What is that smell? I think I just took a big whiff of UGLY!" I wave at the air and make a disgusted face. Everyone laughs, including Suki.

"Oh my Katara! You know Halloween comes next week right? Because I don't think you should be scaring all the little children with that mask!" We laugh again.

"Well Suki! The only reason I'd be scaring little children is because my face is so beautiful unlike SOME people who torture other people with disgusting body odor! Jesus! You smell like ten dead animals crawled up and died!!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh excuse me Katara! Was that you speaking? I thought it was just a big ringing in my ear! I swear your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard!"

"Wow! I'm surprised you know so many big words! I mean with the knowledge of a one year old I expected less of you!" I smirked.

"Yes I do know many knowledgeable words. My sophisticated vocabulary makes your vocabulary sound like chicken scratch!" Suki said in a British voice. I laughed and then crossed my arms to look like a gangster.

"No duh man! What's the dilio in the heazie? My rep to much fo yo sorry ass to handle?" I made a face like Derek Zoolander in Zoolander. Ty Lee laughed, me and her watched Zoolander with our other cousins countless times.

"BLUE STEEL!" Ty Lee shouted.

"No! Magnum!" Rachel shouted. I made another same face.

"Dear god! It's beautiful!" Ty Lee shouted. We fell to the floor laughing.

After we started to calm down Suki hugged me and thanked everyone for the presents.

"Hey Katara! Put on the CD you made me!"

"Okay." I grabbed the CD case and made my way to her karaoke/stereo set. I put in the CD and turned up the volume. The tune to Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind came on. Suki squealed and we all started to stand up.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Suki jumped up and down. Ty Lee, Azula, Yue, Suki and I jumped on top of Suki's bed. We jumped and swung our heads to the beat. The band started to sing and we all chorused with it.

We belched out the lyrics and danced to the music.

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo...  
Im packed and Im holding Im smiling  
She living she golden and she lives for me  
Says she lives for me  
Ovation her own motivation  
She comes round and she goes down on me  
And I make her smile  
Like a drug for you  
Do ever what you want to do  
Coming over you  
Keep on smiling what we go through  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse  
Come on like a freak show takes the stage  
We give them the games we play  
She said I want something else  
To get me through this  
Semi-charmed kind of life baby baby  
I want something else  
Im not listening when you say  
Good-bye  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo...  
The sky was gold, it was rose  
I was taking sips of it to my nose  
And I wish I could get back there  
Some place back there  
Smiling in the pictures you would take  
Doing crystal myth  
Will lift you up until you break  
It wont stop, I wont come down, I keep stock  
With a tick tock rhythm and a bump for the drop  
And then I bumped up  
I took the hit I was given  
Then I bumped again  
And then I bumped again she said  
How do I get back there to  
The place where I fell asleep inside you  
How do I get myself back to  
The place where you said  
I want something else to get me through this  
Semi-charmed kind of life baby baby  
I want something else  
Im not listening when you say  
Good-bye  
I believe in the sand beneath my toes  
The beach gives a feeling an earthy feeling  
I believe in the faith that grows  
And the four right chords can make me cry  
When Im with you I feel like I could die  
And that would be all right, all right

I want something else  
To get me through this life baby  
I want something else  
Not listening when you say  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo...  
The sky was gold it was rose  
I was taking sips of it to my nose  
And I wish I could get back there someplace  
Back there in the place we used to  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo...  
I want something else

We laughed and collapsed on the floor. Our hair was now all messed up and sweat beads formed on our heads. I wiped mine off and sat up. I ran up to the karaoke machine and fast forwarded to song number 16.

"Everyone get back up!" I motioned for everyone to get up but they grumbled in protest. I laughed and tried to drag people up off the ground. Another song started to play as I got everyone back on their feet. The chorus started and everyone's eyes widened. It was the song from Step Up the movie!

Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You twerkin that  
You checkin that, like a clock

Cant nobody do it like I do it,  
when I do it, dog I do it  
(Break it down) Break it down putcho back into it  
Main Yall aint ready for the im doing  
(Get up) Get up Putcho drinks down  
I want yall sausy your drinks out  
All over that your cheap blouse aint 5omethi but a small any anyhow  
(Still me) Still me I just changed the sound to the other one I had and just swapped it out  
(Switch) Kept 5omething in the backround, cuz you in love with the song but you in love with the backround  
Come on let a momma work for me  
Make a playa wanna spend some money  
(Come on) I I really like to spend a money   
But you can do what you do and do it well Imma

Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You twerkin that  
You checkin that, like a clock  
(REPEAT) 

(Show up) Show up, empty  
Nothin in um, Her..her  
No Silicone, no libo, no botox no dumpy dump (No)  
All Natural, let the day spoil when another brother in this world  
Good lookin momma  
That good and hot to death make an athelete lose his breath   
And had to move that when you bump south  
You gonna need a couple skirts keep fallin out  
(For Real) a 10.5 on a rhictor scale a high number you can go to 12  
shorty shaking like hell  
We ought be shamed ourselves, creator I rock the bed that well  
(Look Out) Breakin it down, ridin this beat like (WOW)  
Papa jail man I gun her down

Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You twerkin that  
You checkin that, like a clock  
(REPEAT)

This is defiantly the wickedest thing I hear of my life!  
OK! I've been sippin on that patron  
(Get Up, Get up)  
I'm ready, Give you what you want  
OK! (Get Up, Get Up)  
Might not feel the same way tomorrow (Ok)  
What I feel went back tomorrow  
(Get up, Get up)  
Cuz tonight you got me feeling like I wanna take you home

Show off that body you got  
You got that dance floor so hot  
You workin that, You twerkin that  
You checkin that, like a clock  
(REPEAT)

We collapsed on the floor once more from dancing our asses off and then I got back up.

"Isn't that such a great song?!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I love that song!" Suki yelled. We all laughed once again. An idea popped into my head.

"You know what? We should so do that song for the talent show! We could dance to it!" Everyone laughed. I knew it was a bad idea but I really want it to happen! There is the Aratuz high school talent show every year. Last year I did a duet with my friend Michelle on the violin in the Aratuz junior high school talent show.

"C'mon! You know you want to!" I shook Suki and made a little puppy face.

"Alright! Alright!" Suki rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"I can make you do anything with that puppy face!" She laughed while trying to make a death glare… It wasn't working to well. I laughed again and moved onto my next victim.

"Kiana! C'mon please can you do it with me and Suki?! PLEASE!!!" I looked at her and once again made my puppy face. She smiled. I knew it was a yes.

"Fine."

"YAY! So now it's me, Suki, and Kiana." I ran up to Yue and gave her a hopeful smile.

"Please? C'mon! You are already taking hip hop classes! Please?!"

"Okay, I will."

"YAY!!!! This is going to be so much fun! Here, let me show you guys what I already made up. This is a little part of it." I nodded towards Ty Lee and she turned the song back to the beginning. I began to dance and sway to the music. I stopped after about twenty seconds and tried to see their reactions.

"Oh my god it's awesome!" Suki smiled.

"I didn't know you could dance like that Katara. It's nice." Mei smiled from her seat.

"Ty Lee is a really good dancer! She's way better than me!" I looked at my cousin and smiled.

"We made up dances all the time! We just never finished them." I said to everyone.

"I'm not good! I suck! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"C'mon Ty Lee! Don't be modest!!"

"I am not being modest! I really do suck at dancing!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Okay Beavis and Butthead! Enough is enough!"

"She's butthead!" We both pointed to each other simultaneously and cracked up laughing.

"This will be so much fun!" I screamed. I'm so happy! I've always liked hip hop dancing, and I never thought I was good at it. It was just fun to make up the steps.

"Show us how to do it! You don't expect us to do this in front of the entire high school and not know what the hell we're doing do you?" Suki put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay!! Follow me." I lead everyone to the hallway outside Suki's door. It was a balcony overlooking the foyer. The large glass window was great for a mirror.

"Okay, now first you go like this, then this, then this." I showed everyone the steps once or twice until they got the hang of it.

"You know what? This space is a little tight. Why don't we move to the living room?"

"Sure!" Suki leads everyone downstairs and into the living room. Everyone sits on the couch and I stand in the front. I put the CD into her boom box and signal for everyone in the dance to get up. Mei and Ty Lee also get up. I do the steps and stop at the part I haven't finished yet.

"This is going to be so cool! I already have an idea for the rest of the dance but I just have to figure out the details." I clap my hands.

"Why don't you do this?" Mai shows a couple of dance moves. It looks a little strange for a goth to be doing the moves she was doing, but it looked pretty good.

"Sure! How about we tweak it up a bit and do this?" I change it a little and show everybody.

"Wait! Katara slow down! I can't do this part can you show me?" Kiana asks.

"I know what I can do! I can design the clothes! You should wear tight jeans, red tank tops with lace and…" Azula shouts and starts to ramble on.

"I can help with the dance steps! Look!" Mai yells. She starts making up some more dance moves.

"I can come up with a name!" Toph announces. "Hmm… Suckers, Dance154, Party Animals…" She rambles off with more names. The room fills with noise. I can't take it any longer!

"Hold on everyone! Don't get all caught up in the moment! We'll figure it out later." My head is pounding. I leave the room and get a drink. Ty Lee follows.

"Getting a headache?" She says as she pours me a glass of water. She hands it to me.

"Just a little." I smile. "You always know when something's wrong don't you?" I cock my head to one side and stare at her.

"Well you know me! What are best cousins for? And plus, I have espn remember?" She points to her head and raises her eyebrows. I laugh.

"Of course! Well, thanks."

"No problem." I nod my head and take a sip.

"Ready to go back?" She says.

"I guess so. I just hope that everyone doesn't get too involved. I mean, you help because you can actually help me teach them the steps. I also feel bad because some people aren't dancing and are just sitting there. Look at Rachel and Lana!" She nods and I sigh.

"Hopefully we can practice some other time. Can you help me move everybody onto a different subject?"

"Sure." We both put our cups into the sink and walk back into the living room.

"C'mon everybody! Let's go upstairs and watch a movie or something." Ty Lee says.

"Yea! Let's go watch a movie! I brought three different ones, the corpse bride, step up, and she's the man. What do you guys want to watch?" I number the movies off with my fingers.

"I don't want to watch a movie! Once we start to watch a movie the party ends and it's like a dull boring party!" Azula states.

"Yea. Why can't we just keep doing this? It's fun." Mai says.

"I feel bad because not everyone is doing this and it's getting all hectic in here!" I say as I point to people on the couch. Azula sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Fine! Be that way! But then what are we going to do?"

"We'll do what we were doing before! Talking and partying upstairs." Kiana wrinkles her nose.

"Can't we just practice one last time?" I sigh in defeat and nod.

"Fine. One last time, but then that is it!" I replay the song and watch everyone try to dance. This is going to need a LOT of work!

The song finally ends and I shut the boom box off. I bring it upstairs as everyone follows me.

I relax as the hectic chattering from before dies down.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Everyone agrees and sits down in a circle to play the game.

"Suki, you can start since it IS your party."

"Alrighty then. Hmm… Katara! Truth or dare?"

"Umm… Truth."

"Oh c'mon Katara! You're so boring! Why don't you pick dare?" Ty Lee sat down next to me and shoved me.

"No! I want to pick truth!"

"Whatever. You're such a goody two shoes!" Ty Lee laughed and I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh whatever! Just ask me the question"

"Fine… Hmm… It has to be good…" Suki bit her lip and made her "thinking" face. "I got it! If you had to date anyone from our grade. Who would you date?"

"Does it have to be from our grade?"

"Oooo! You have a crush on a sophomore? One of Sokka's friends maybe?" Azula teased.

"No! I'm just saying that I like to have my options open!"

"Fine. The the entire high school too."

"Good. Ummm… I guess it would have to be Jet."

"Awww!! Oh my god! You have a crush on a sophomore!"

"No I don't! You know I don't! I'm just saying if I HAD to date someone it would be him! I swear I don't like him!"

"Uhuh! Whatever! Deny all you want! I know you like him! C'mon! I've known you since you were born! You like him!" Ty Lee smiled and laughed.

"I swear I don't! C'mon who's next?"

"Don't change the subject! And you can pick who goes next."

"I guess I'll go with Lana. Lana, what's your deepest secret?" Lana looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, well I always prepare myself for sleepovers. In case anyone was to play a mean trick on me or something I prepared myself just in case." She went to her bag and took out a bottle. We all leaned forward to see what she held in her hands. It's a tarantula! Suki screamed and Mai nearly peed in her pants.

"If someone is mean to you, you put a tarantula in their bed?!" Azula smirked and chuckled. "I think it's a great idea!" Azula said.

"It's only if someone is mean to me. Don't worry! It's dead. And it's in this special liquid so it doesn't rot or anything." Lana held up the bottle and we all got creeped out. I laughed it off until everyone settled down and she put the bottle back into her bag.

"Okay Lana. I think that's a very… interesting secret? Well it's your turn to ask someone!" I said.

"Okay. Hmm… Azula! Truth or dare?"

"Umm… dare."

"Okay…" Lana puts her hand to her chin and thinks about it. "I dare you to make out with your hand for thirty second!" We all crack up laughing.

"What! I'm not doing that!"

"Oh c'mon Azula! Don't be a party pooper!" Ty Lee laughs and lightly pushes Azula.

"Fine, fine. Who's counting?"

"I will! Let me go get my watch." Rachel volunteers. She gets up, grabs her watch and then sits back down.

"Okay, go!" Azula grabs her hand and starts to make out with it. We all are cracking up laughing. I fall to the floor grabbing my belly to try and stop my laughter.

"Done!" Rachel calls out.

"Thank god that's over!" Azula gets up. "I'm going to go wash this slobber off my hand." We all laugh again as she goes to the bathroom to wash up.

"What time is it?" Mai questions.

"It's only 3:30. Why?" Lana said.

"Well, I think we should watch a movie now. That way it will end around 5 and we can talk until we fall asleep."

"Good idea Mai. What movie do you guys want to watch?" I grab my bag and take out the three movies I brought over. "There is She's the man, Corpse Bride, and Step Up."

"Oh My God! We have to watch Step Up! It's only the best movie in the history of movies!" Kiana said excitedly.

"I know right?" Azula said as she walked back into the room.

"Okay. Here Yue. Put this on." I hand the DVD to Yue. She makes her way to the DVD player and enters the DVD. We all get comfortable and watch the movie. It starts to play and we all start singing to the beginning song. It's the same song we're doing for the talent show. Suki and Kiana jump up and start dancing to the part they know. We laugh as they sit back down. I am so tired. I start to fall asleep as the climax of the movie comes on. I already saw the movie so it doesn't really matter. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake to the sound of everyone laughing. I get up and see everyone laughing and talking. It's still dark and late.

"What time is it?" I ask as I try to adjust to the light.

"Yay! Sleepy head is up!" Ty Lee smiles at me and laughs.

"It's 6:00." Mai says.

"Already?" I ask.

"Yea." She replies.

"Well then I am going back to sleep." I simply state.

"Good idea. Me too." Suki pulls up the covers and gets into her bed. Everyone does the same and we fall asleep.


	3. Wake Up

Don't worry! The boys come in soon! It takes time.

Summary – Everyone is at the sleepover celebrating Suki's birthday. So far, Kiana, Yue, Suki and Katara are doing a dance for the talent show. They are in high school and freshmen none the less. Will this be a good or bad high school experience?

Chapter 3: Wake up

I wake to the bright light of the morning. I open my eyes and look around. Everyone is still asleep. Wait a second… I look at Ty Lee and I see her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning Katara!" She waves at me from across the room and I wave back. I close my eyes again and put my head back onto my pillow. After about five minutes I grab my bright blue mini ipod from underneath my pillow and put an ear piece into my ear. Ugh… It's only 11. Motion City Soundtrack comes on and I change it to the song Everything is Alright. The music starts to play and I try to rest up some more.

About five minutes pass and I hear some more people get up. I don't bother. I feel like I have a hangover. Although don't really know what it feels like… I think this must be pretty close too it.

I open my eyes from the constant shaking of my shoulder. I grunt or growl or sigh or whatever the noise I made is called and I turn my head around to see who's shaking me. Suddenly I see Ty Lee all up in my face. I scream and jump back, hitting my head on the metal bar of Suki's bed.

"Ow! Jesus!" I look at the metal bar and then back at Ty Lee and start to laugh.

"Katara you're so stupid!"

"Meanie!" We both start to laugh as I hold my head trying to stop the pain.

"Don't dent my bed now Katara!" Suki says, her head still under her pillow. I laugh even harder and pull the covers off of her. She tries to grab it back but I just pull harder and signal Ty Lee to come help. Everyone wakes up from the sound of our laughing and Suki's screaming.

"Fine, I give up!" Suki throws up her hands. Ty Lee and I smile and drop the blanket. Before we know it, Suki grabs it again and covers herself. Ty Lee and I run over to either side of her bed and start to shake it. She grumbles and covers her head with her pillow.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" She gets out of bed, hair all messed up. We all laugh and move onto the next person to wake up.

"YUE!!! Get up!!!!!" We shake her whole body and jump on her mattress.

"I'm up already!" She jumps up and starts to jump on the bed as well. We jump on to the rest of the beds waking everyone up. At the end, we are all exhausted, hair all messed up, morning breath in our mouths that is not to pleasant might I add.

"Well, I've got to get ready. I hate morning breath." I stick out my tongue, breath out and make a disgusted look.

"Trust me Katara, we don't find your morning breath very pleasant either!" Suki says. I laugh and roll my eyes. We all take turns in the bathroom. One by one everyone starts to look awake. We walk downstairs once we're done and walk into the kitchen.

"Mm! What smells so good?" Azula says.

"Pancakes smarty" Toph says. Azula rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I knew that." She said.

"Uhuh sure you did." Rachel says. We laugh again and find our seats at the table.

"You can move into the living room if you want and watch a movie Suki." Suki's mom placed the syrup onto the table and motioned for us to move into the living room.

"I was doing that mom."

"Okay, okay. I was just saying." Her mom put up her hands and walked to the sink to do the dishes.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked.

"Can you bring down your corpse bride movie?" Suki asked.

"Sure." I ran up the stairs and grabbed the movie from my bag. I walked back downstairs and put the movie into her DVD player. I grabbed my pancakes and sat down with everyone at the couch. The corpse bride started to play and everyone got comfortable.

The movie just ended. Everyone is finished with their pancakes and proceed to take their dishes and garbage to the kitchen. I grabbed my DVD and ran upstairs with everyone else. I find everyone on the floor with Suki digging through her closet.

"Where are they?" Suki throws random objects through the air.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"She's looking for karaoke CD's." Rachel said.

"Cool! I love karaoke! Not that I sing good… I'm just saying." I laughed.

"Found 'em!" Suki lifted them from her closet and plunged to a seat next to the little machine. We put in some songs and sang.

Suki belched out the lyrics.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! WOW! Just WOW! Suki! You're awesome!" She stopped singing and smiled.

"Eh… I'm not that good… Anyone else want to pick another song?"

"Are you kidding me? You're so good!!" Ty Lee started jumping up and down squeeling fom excitement… Don't ask me…

"Whatever. Next song" We all sung. Kiana and Suki sang the loudest. Me and Ty Lee basically sang the quietest. I think Ty Lee is a really good singer. Yue didn't sing. She had a sore throat. I personally think she has a really good voice also… Everyone's voices are really good. Wow… That sucks. Now I feel worse. Oh well… It's fun and that's all that matters.

A couple hours had passed and we were still playing karaoke. We pratically did every one of Suki's 50 karaoke songs twice. My favorite part was when Toph started singing My Humps. I love sleepovers! I hear another ring of the doorbell. Ty Lee and I are now the last ones left. We both rode our bikes here. Our houses are two houses down from each other. Suki lives in our neighborhood so I come over to her house a lot.

"It seems so lonely without everyone! It's like the entire party has left!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Maybe because the entire party HAS left, Ty Lee."

"Oh right!" She laughed.

"Well we better go. I told Gran Gran I'd be home now and Sokka might get annoyed. He's going to work with Haru and said he would drop me off at the mall. You guys wanna come?"

"I can't. My mom is making me go to some party thing for my other cousin."

"Who?"

"My dad's side of the family."

"Oh okay. How about you, Suki?"

"Okay. I just got to ask my mom first." Suki runs to the stair balcony. "Mom!"

"Yeah honey?"

"Can I go to the mall with Katara? Sokka and Haru is taking us!"

"Alright! Just be home by seven okay?"

"Sure!" Suki and I smiled and jumped up and down. "Ty Lee! I wish you could come!"

"Yea! We could go make fun of the Abercrombie prices!" I said.

"I wish I could go too! I don't want to go to my other cousin's party!"

"That sucks so bad! What can you do? We can go next weekend or something."

"Yea that would be fun. Well, see ya Suki! We have to go now or Sokka's gonna flip."

"Okay Okay!" I grabbed my bags and made my way to the door. "Suki! Grab your purse."

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" She laughed. "My bad!" She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. "Bye mom!"

We took seats on our bikes and biked down the road.

Suki and I turn into my driveway, finally, and watch as Ty Lee keeps riding until she gets to her house. We wave and bring our bikes to my already opened garage. I have a small house, only one story. We see Sokka grabbing some soda from the extra freezer in the garage.

"Hey!" I waved and opened the door to go inside.

"Katara! Hurry up!" His head was still in the freezer looking for food.

"I'm going! Suki is coming too. You guys can take both of us right?"

"Suki?!" He lifted his head too quickly causing him to bang his head on the top of the freezer. He looked up while holding his hand up to his newly formed bruise.

"Yea, is there a problem?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No. I though it was just you going to the mall. Whenever you go with Suki you come back with loads of crap."

"It's not crap Sokka! And watch your language! It's called merchandise. Jeez."

"Well SORRY! I was just saying! Just don't buy too much. You're paying for it. Remember that."

"I know! Trust me! I have a load of money from birthday's and Christmas's. I have my money saved up unlike some people who waste it on junk!"

"Just go get ready. Haru is gonna be here any minute!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Suki follows me into the house and into the basement where my room is. Both my room and Sokka's room is in the basement. I drop my bags from the sleepover on the floor and collapse on my bed. My room is pretty small. Only able to fit my bed, my nightstand, a small desk with a computer and a dresser and closet for my clothes and other junk. My walls are a pale blue with a ton of pictures. None of them are in frames, they are just pictures I take with my friends or postcards and other stuff. A picture of my family lies on my nightstand in a small blue frame. It's a black and white picture from a trip I went on. It was the last time we ever went on a trip together. My mom had died when I was nine and I hardly ever see my dad anymore since he got three jobs in the city in order to provide for me and Sokka. I really do miss how things were.

"Can you grab my purse? It's on the door handle."

"Cute! How come you never used this purse before?" She brings me my purse and I sit up.

"Sokka bought it for me last week for my birthday." That's right. My birthday was last week. It was a small party, just me, Suki, Ty Lee, Azula, and Yue, our small group out of the big group. Aang also came over for some cake. Aang is my next door neighbor. He's in seventh grade, only twelve.

"Wow! It must have cost him a fortune!"

"Yeah, he saved up I guess. I couldn't believe he did it myself, though he always does try to give me the best he can."

"Your brother really is something isn't he?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Ooo! Do you like him or something?"

"What?" She threw a pillow at my head. "No way! He's your brother! I'm just saying is all."

"Defensive huh? That must mean you like him. I have 'espn' remember?" We both laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking, Ms. I don't like Jet!"

"I don't! And for your information I only said that because he's available, not because I like him."

"Whatever! Just grab your stuff before Sokka comes to drag us out."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd be able to touch his 'muscles'!" I pretended to have a dreamy face and put my hands up to my cheeks. We laughed and met up with Sokka and Haru in the driveway. Sokka got his drivers license credit thing. It means he can only drive from work or from the school and back home. (A/N I don't think this is really it, but in order for this story to work, Sokka needs to drive.) He got the license last month on his 16th birthday. I hope he doesn't get us into a car accident.

We listened to the radio and rooftops by lost prophets came on.

"Oh my god! I LOVE this song!!!" I screamed.

"I do too!" Suki screamed.

"Me three." Said Haru.

"Me most!" Said Sokka.

When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun

Will we make a mark this time  
Will we always say we tried

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set  
Will we make a mark this time  
will we always say we tried

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your

Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll Listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)

Scream your heart out _x4_

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody Scream your…

I love that song! It's awesome! A couple more songs come on that we don't really like and we make our way to the parking lot. Sokka parks the farthest away from the mall as possible.

"You like to torture me don't you?" I roll my eyes.

"HEY! I don't want my car to get messed up! I just bought it!"

"Well, you don't have to go all psychopathic on me!"

"It's my car I can do whatever I want!"

"Whatever." I sigh and start to walk ahead with Suki to the entrance. Haru and Sokka go through another entrance. They both work in Hot Topic. Sokka is into punk, rock, and classic rock music. I like it too, but he doesn't really like me listening to it. It's more of his 'thing'. I really don't mind. I watch fuse on TV so I am still able to listen to music. I just don't let it show too much.

We make our way to**_ Aero_** and look at some clothes.

"Oo! Look at that guy! He's so cute!" Suki points to a guy across the store. He was completely oblivious to us and had his back turned so we couldn't see him.

"You know what we should do? We should go up to him and say 'Hey do you want to go out with me?' and then he would say 'You serious?' and we would say 'No! I hate you!'. Then, we can give him the finger!" We both started cracking up laughing.

"We should so do that!" Suki nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah right! If he doesn't punch us in the faces then he'll make sure to give us a restraining order!" We both started laughing. The guy turned around.

"Oh my god! It's Jet! Imagine if we actually did that?" We both looked at each other and cracked up laughing once again. Jet started walking over to us.

"Hey Katara, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He casually put his hand on one of the clothes racks and leaned over right above my head.

"Are you serious?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No! I hate you!" My mouth widened in shock. Suki and I started cracking up laughing and Jet showed a smile.

"Isn't it time for you to give me the finger?" I asked.

"No. I like you too much for that." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "But seriously… You wanna go out sometime?"

"Okay, now I know you're just kidding. Quit while you're at it." He laughed.

"No I'm not kidding. You wanna go grab a bite to eat. I don't do this often but if it's with you then I'd like to every time of the day. So you wanna go out?" I laughed.

"Nice pick-up line! Has it ever worked before?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I guess it's worth a shot." I smiled and looked at Suki who was now standing on the side her mouth hanging open.

"Alright. How about Sunday? We can go watch a movie and walk over to Papa John's afterward."

"Okay. I'll meet you there say six thirty?"

"No way! I'm not letting you catch a ride with someone else now. I'll pick you up at your house. Where do you live?"

"38 Sokki Avenue"

"Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow. See ya Katara." He strolled out of the store. Suki and I still had our mouths open our eyes wider than they've ever been.

"Oh my god Katara! Flirtatious are we?"

"Excuse me! I was just doing what I always see in movies."

"Yeah, Yeah… I can't believe Jet asked you out!"

"I know! Oh my god I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!" I pretended to faint and put my hand to my forehead.

"A little dramatic for someone who doesn't like him." Suki crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just in shock is all! I've never been asked out before! Except in fourth grade, but that doesn't count because the boy was delirious."

"Mhm… Whatever. We should go celebrate! Let's go tell your brother."

"Are you kidding me? I'm waiting till the last minute! He doesn't want to see me go on dates. Trust me!"

"He'll be fine. It takes, what, only four days to recover from a minor heart attack?" We both started laughing.

"Let's just go get some ice cream. Then we'll go shopping some more. What other stores do you want to go to?"

"Hollister, American Eagle, FYE, Radio Shack, the Apple store, and… Anywhere else that has a sale." She numbers them off with her fingers.

We go to Carvel and buy some ice cream. I buy the caramel smoothie and she buys some cookie dough ice cream in a cone. We walk throughout the mall going from store to store. By the end I bought three new shirts, a new CD and a mini ipod sock for my ipod. We walk over to Hot Topic to tell Sokka that we're done. His shift is from 3-6 on Saturdays so afterward he usually takes me to go eat dinner or something. Haru sometimes tags along if his mom lets him.

"Hey Sokka, we're ready to go." We look over the counter at him trying to put some tags on the merchandise. He looks up.

"What time is it?"

"It's…" I look at my phone. "… 10 to 6."

"Oh okay. Look around a little while until my shift is over and we can go get something to eat. Suki you can come. Haru is coming too."

"Sure. I'll come along." Suki says.

"Where is Haru?" I ask.

"He's in the back getting some stuff to put on the shelves."

"Okay." I walk to the back section where the t-shirts are with Suki. Most have skulls on them and band names. I search for a Motion City Soundtrack t-shirt and find the one I want. It's blue with the name across the front and some designs. I pick the right size and walk back over to Sokka. "Hey! Can you ring this up for me?" Sokka stands up, looks at the other bags in my hands and then raises his eyebrows.

"Another shirt?" He eye balls me but still rings it up. "You just got stuff for your birthday."

"…Including money, which is why I'm treating myself. I don't do this often." He raised his eyebrows again. "Not really often at least. And I've been working a lot more hours than usual!"

"Whatever. I still think you shouldn't spend so much."

"I know what I'm doing Sokka. C'mon just ring my stuff up so we can go." I feel Haru's presence behind me, roll my eyes, and pity laugh.

"Haru, I know you're behind me." He laughs and leans against the counter.

"What? Can you _feel_ my presence or something?" Him and Suki laugh.

"Sure why not? You do it too often anyway." Haru is also a really good friend of mine. He's Sokka's best friend so I tend to see a lot of him. He's also in a band with Sokka. They're called the 'Welcome to Reality'. Don't ask about the name, I have no idea how they came up with it. They're not half bad. They just need a singer. So far they have Sokka on drums, Haru on bass guitar, and a kid named Lee on lead guitar. I'm friends with all of Sokka's friends and Sokka's friends with my friend's so basically we're a combined group of two groups… or something like that.

"C'mon Sokka! It's already 6:02. You can stop." Haru leaned over the counter.

"Okay. Coming!" We all leave and go out for dinner.

We arrive at Chili's and take our seats. I get my usual, shrimp alfredo. Sokka gets his usual, steak fajita. We also share a triple play. We finish our food, surprisingly with no food fights, and we get into the car and drive everyone home.

I finish showering, putting my new stuff away, and brushing up and collapse on my bed. I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. It's so weird. I don't know. Indescribable? I'm not sure really. I just don't know what tomorrow will bring…


	4. Work and Play

Disclaimer – I do not anything except the things I write… uh.. yea

Summary –So far, Kiana, Yue, Suki and Katara are doing a dance for the talent show. They are in high school and freshmen none the less. Katara was asked out by her 'crush' and is going out with him today… Will love bloom or crash and burn?

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like my story. I'll update ASAP. Please give more reviews! Flames are welcome. Anything is welcome. As long as it's a review! Love it? it? I need opinions people! And don't worry! Zuko comes soon! Just wait and see!! Jet is just here for now.. But he's leaving soon. And MUCH more shipping is to come... DRAMA WILL PREVAIL AS WELL! So REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 4 Work and Play

The sunlight ruins everything. I was having such a great dream too! My mom was back… Never mind. I don't like to talk about it. Anyway it's time to get up. I groan and get out of bed. I go to my closet and pick out some clothes. I need to look good today. This is my first date. Sure, I'm fifteen and most of my friend's had already had boyfriends already, maybe even have been in love, but this is a first to me. I've never said yes before, I've never even thought of dating, I was preoccupied with, other things, but that's beside the point.

I just need to look good. I let my hair loose today, deciding it looked better down today then it usually does. I usually keep it up in a half braid half bun thing. It's an unusual hairstyle but hey, I'm an unusual person. So I comb out my hair, put some light eye shadow and eye liner on and then decide what to wear. I decide to go with flip-flops, a light brown t-shirt with a dark-brown sweat-jacket, matching with my skin tone, and a pair of jeans. I grab my new purse and stuff my cell phone into it. I then go to the bathroom, brush up and go upstairs on the first floor to grab a bite to eat. Sokka's door is still closed meaning he is still asleep. He usually wakes up late around one. He's a heavy sleeper. I usually wake up around 11. The sunlight from a high window in my room sheds enough light to keep me up on days I really wish I could sleep in.

Gran Gran is up already. The kitchen is spotless and there is a small pile of pancakes in the center of the kitchen table. Gran Gran is my mother's mother. Strict but loves us unconditionally. She goes to work often. She works in a sweat shop. She takes the bus to work early in the morning and comes back late at night, leaving me to do all of the house work. Today is special though. On Sunday's she cooks breakfast and goes to work around 10. That's late for her. She usually goes at around 7. She has to keep up this place since my father's work often sends him away for weeks at a time. And my mother, let's just say she is watching over us, supervising in a way.

I grab a plate and the syrup and sit down. I turn on the TV that is in the other room. There is a half-wall so I can still see it. It's not that big so I basically just listen to whatever is on. A beer commercial comes on and I quickly change the channel. I alcohol commercials. They make me sick to my stomach. I watch a little of nickelodeon. Sure, I am too old for it but I still like to watch a few shows. A show about some air bending kid saving the world comes on and I watch a little. Another commercial comes on and I change the channel again. I commercials. I watch MTV until I finish my breakfast. I turn the TV on and put my dishes into the sink. Then, I go back to my room and turn on the computer.

I log in my screen name on aim and look at who's online. Only Suki was on at this time of day. Who wakes up at 10:30 anyway?

wArRiOr xO; Hey! U have ur date today!!! Good luck!!!!

cOoLaSiCeKaT; lol umm okay? Suki, ur scaring me. I'm kinda nervous though… (

wArRiOr xO; don't be!!! Ull do fine. Just be urself! U have work today though right?

cOoLaSiCeKaT; Yea…

wArRiOr xO; U've been going to work a lot lately. R u having money problems or something?

cOoLaSiCeKaT; nope. I'm fine

wArRiOr xO; idts. U also didn't hand in ur school field trip sheet yet. Do u need money for it? It's like $350. can u believe going to New York City is so expensive?!

cOoLaSiCeKaT; I didn't hand it in yet because I didn't have time. I'll hand it in tomorrow. It's due on Friday so I have time. And New York City is an expensive place to go. And also the teachers don't like us.

wArRiOr xO; well that's true. U have work at 11 right? When do u get off?

cOoLaSiCeKaT; yea… I get off at 6 today… and my date's at 6:30!!! Hopefully i can make it back in time.

wArRiOr xO; If u want I'll wait at ur house for u to come back and I can quickly do ur hair and make-up before u go

cOoLaSiCeKaT; alright. Sounds good. U can come by my house at 6 and distract Sokka while Jet comes.

wArRiOr xO; lmao.. I just need to find some random shiny object. That would hold him off! Lol jk

cOoLaSiCeKaT; lmao niiice. Sounds good. Okay well I gotta go to work now… cya xoxo 333

wArRiOr xO; ok cya later xoxoxo 333

Actually, I have been having money problems lately. Since my mom died then my dad had to provide for us. He had to go to the War in Iraq so Gran Gran had to come live with us. She works hard every day to just get dinner on the table. I work on Sundays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. It gets tiring after a while. My school field trip to New York City is one of the biggest event of the year. Everyone is going. I really don't want to miss out. But it's so expensive! I mean $350?? C'mon! So far I saved up $335 just for this trip. I'll make $50 today, enough for some trinkets and souvenirs. We'll be sleeping overnight in some hotel. It sounds like fun. I'm supposed to room with 3 other people. I don't know who to bunk with though. I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later.

I can't wait till I'm 17... Then I can finally get my license!! Two more years!! But for now, Sokka has to drive me, I take the bus, or I have one of my older friends drive me. Today Haru is driving me since he lives on the block. I hear his car horn and grab my name tag and purse. I run out the door and lock the house up. I run into the car and he starts to drive.

"When do you get off work today katara?"

"At 3. You don't have to drive me back home, I have a ride. Plus, I wouldn't want to take up your time. You have been driving me around these past couple of days."

"No! It's no big deal. Not like I have anything to do anyway. Besides, it's the least I can do. You have always been there for me anyway." I returned the smile.

"I still feel bad. And I haven't helped you that much."

"Oh c'mon you can't be serious. You at least listen to me. You also helped me out with my father."

"Oh right, how is your father? Has he been relaxing since he made it back from the war?" Haru's dad was recruited into the army a few years back. If I can recall, it was 5 to be exact. His father was recently sent back here after finishing his years of service. He came back two weeks ago.

"Not really, he is still set on helping out other war victims and soldiers. We had a long talk yesterday, man to man, about everything basically. He said that he was captured for two years while in service but never told my mother or me. He didn't want to worry us. He said he had to work every day. Many of his army friends didn't make it out in time." I put my head down and soaked up the information. Haru just kept looking straight, his eyes set on the road.

"It must have been hard, for him and for you. Is that all you talked about yesterday?"

"Not really, we discussed some other things too, like what has been happening in school lately, his war times, and just basically got everything out. I'm really starting to get to know my father all over again."

"Well that's always a good thing. It's great that you and your father have talks."

"Yeah, I really am glad he's come back. I've missed him so much. Do you know when your father is getting back?" I shifted my eyes to the side of the road. I did not like talking about either one of my parents. It just hurt too much.

"I don't know. I wish I did. He's still fighting. He became a captain recently and has been moving up in the ranks I hear. I sometimes get letters from him, maybe once every few months." I tried to hold myself up.

"Oh. I'm glad he's moving up in the ranks. But I'm sorry he has been gone so long."

"It's okay. I don't mind talking about it." I try to shake off this feeling. We sit in the car in silence for the rest of the ride. I finally reach the hospital and get out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Haru. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Want me to drive you when you get off work?"

"No thanks, I have a ride." I smiled and waved as he drove down the road and out of my sight. I walked into the hospital. I signed in my name and walked to one of the rooms. My job is to lift the patients' spirits. I am a helper in a way I guess. I just go around the entire hospital giving the patients food, getting what they need, giving cards, and basically giving them someone to talk to. It really does sadden me that so many people could be hurt. I try to help out as much as I can. I to be paid to do this but I really do need the money and it's one of the only jobs I could get. Sixteen is the normal job age wear places start hiring. So, I was placed here. It's a blessing I guess, but sometimes I get depressed when having to see all these people hurt.

I make my way to the children's wing because that is my shift area on Sundays. On Mondays I have it in the burn center, Tuesdays in the senior wing, Wednesdays in the surgery wing and Thursdays I also have the children's wing. I enjoy the children's wing the most. I put on a uniform, a white one that almost looks like a nurses uniform only with blue edges and less formal. I have in my purse a few more cards that I made. It is two of the kids' birthdays today.

I walk into one of the kid's rooms. This particular boy is 12. Well, actually now he's 13 since his birthday is today.

"Hey Tao! How are you feeling today?" I smile and sit down on one of the chairs in the corner. I take something from behind my back and hand it to him.

"Happy Birthday! It's the big 1-3! You're finally a teen!"

"Thanks Katara! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"I wanted to!" I smile as I watch him carefully open his present. He was in an accident when he was a baby, paralyzing his legs. He stays in the hospital four days a week. The other three days he goes home, visits friends, and hangs out with his dad. His mother was killed in the accident. But, he always seems to keep his head up. That's what I love about working here. I love the spirit these people have.

"Thanks Katara! Wow! You didn't have to get me anything!" He finally unwrapped the gift, taking out an inventing kit. He loves to build things.

"Don't be silly! Just open it up!" He took out the pieces and placed them on the side table.

"Now you have to finish this so I can see what the finished product looks like. Okay?" Tao laughed.

"Thanks so much! Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. I need to go give some food and things to the other kids. I'll be back next week though and I'll stay longer. We can talk some more."

"That'll be great! See you next week!" I smiled, got my stuff and went to the other rooms. He was always my favorite patient. I often talked to him a lot. He'd tell me about new friends, his father's new inventions and other things. It really is nice. He's also friends with Aang so I often see him next door playing with him. What a cute little kid.

---

I finish my shift in the hospital and sign out. Finally, a job well done. I can't believe another kid puked on me… not to pleasant but that's what I get. Oh my god!!! It's already 6:15! I am so late! I missed the bus! I have to catch the later one and that comes at 6:30! Oh god! I hope Sokka left the house…

---

I reach the house at 7. Oh . Jet's car AND Sokka's car AND Suki's bike is there. Great… just great.

Sokka starts running out of the house fuming… This is NOT good.

"Katara! How could you not tell me you were going out on a date?! I'm your brother I deserve to know these things!" Suki runs out of the house behind him and looks a bit agitated.

"I tried…" She mouths the words. Jet comes out next looking a bit flustered, scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon Sokka! Don't you think You're being unreasonable? It's just a simple date! Sheesh! Don't go being all big brothery again."

"You can go! I'm just saying, you didn't have to hide it from me." He looked away annoyed.

"Well sorry, I just knew you'd get like this."

"What do you mean like this? I just wanted you to tell me instead of making me have a classmate just randomly come up to the door asking for my sister and having to find out from your little date that you're going out with him."

"Sorry Sokka but can we just deal with this later? I'm late."

"Whatever." He turns around and heads back to the house.

"You know, I didn't really notice that you two were siblings. Then, I find him at your house. Strange." Jet walks with me back to the house and I see Suki trying to catch up to Sokka.

"Sorry, I thought you knew."

"You don't have to be sorry. I don't mind. It's just that I think your brother kind of s me."

"Hmm… I don't think he S you persay. Just because you're around me and he gets a little off, you know?"

"Right, and if he doesn't me then that means that he s you. Trust me, I can pick up vibes."

"Oo! Are you psychic?" I laughed and pushed him as I ran inside to go get ready.

---

It's freezing. I'm at the beach with Jet, my feet in the wet sand.

"The beach is freezing at this time of year! How can you stand the cold?" I hug myself, searching for warmth not that I'll find it. He chuckles.

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad! Well, it's not bad for me. I've got a right next to me to keep me warm. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. I smile and laugh it off.

"Yea right. Trying to win me over are you?" It just feels right, me in his arms. I'm so comfortable right now. Who ever knew that _I_ could be with a guy, at a romantic beach watching the sunset? Just a tad bit strange.

"No. I'm just telling the truth. And, I thought I already won you over? You came on this date with me didn't you?" I laugh again.

"I love your laugh. It's beautiful. You're beautiful." He looks into my eyes and caresses my cheek. I blush.

"You're not too bad yourself." He laughs and puts his hand up to his face.

"I know! I'm hot stuff!" He raises his eyebrows and acts like a rapper. "Ssss!" He touches his ass and pretends it's sizzling. We both up laughing.

"You're so full of it!" I laugh and splash him with water. He gets soaked and after his moment of shock, splashes me with water. We both get up and run into the water, freezing as it is. We're knee deep, getting each other with as much water as possible. He lunges for me and pushes me into the water. He falls on top of me and I can feel his breath on my face. We try to stop our panting breath and pounding hearts long enough. He looks into my eyes and leans in. I turn my head and get up.

"We should be going. It's late and we have school tomorrow." He gets up as well and we dry ourselves with the towel.

"Yeah, you're right." I get into his car and we head home.

---

"Well I had a great time." We walk up to the door.

"Me too. I'd like to see more of you." He smiles at me and I return it.

"I'd like that." He leans in and picks up my face. I turn around swiftly and open the door. I smile as I notice now he wants me more.

"Goodnight Jet." I smile and lock the door.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! I love this story. I'll update soon. Don't worry. Way more drama is coming up! Just wait and see! Review please!! I feed on reviews! And when I don't get fed then I get hungry and angry!! So REVIEW! 


	5. 5: Girls and Boys

Disclaimer; Do you really think I own Avatar?! If I did there would be zutara ALL THE TIME!!!

Summary; So far, Kiana, Yue, Suki and Katara are doing a dance for the talent show. They are in high school and freshmen none the less. Katara has work all the time at a hospital. After work on Sunday she goes out with Jet and has a wonderful time. Now she's back in school. What will happen when she gets back? More drama? Or safe silence?

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And for those who didn't review… grrr… Well keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 5; Girls and Boys

'_Beep beep! BEEP! BEEP!!' _I groan as I slam the snooze button on my alarm clock. I hate the sound of the stupid beeping. One day I'll get another alarm clock that has a more pleasant sound, but for now I guess I'll have to deal with it.

The alarm goes off again and I get out of bed. This is going to be a long day.

---

I get out of Sokka's car and ignore his silent glares. Last night we had a bit of an argument since I stayed out past 11, without telling him and today I had school. I don't care though. I had a good time, and even though I wasn't kissed, my fault for dodging him, I had fun.

I also ignore the staring and glaring of the jealous girls around me. Well, I couldn't blame them. Jet _was_ one of the hottest sophomores in the entire school, and on top of that he was a really nice guy. I feel someone's presence behind me and they put they're hands on my waist. I smile, blush and turn around.

"How's the most beautiful girl in the world?" Jet smiles at me and puts his arm around my shoulder as we walk to class.

"Flattery isn't necessary, Jet. But I am doing fine and how about you?" He laughs.

"I'm doing okay, but I'd do even better if someone would give me a little taste of what they're like." I step back a little.

"Excuse me?"

"Just kidding Katara! Don't worry so much I was only joking, but who wouldn't want to kiss you? You're gorgeous!" He steps back and motions his hands as if auctioning me off. I blush and smile. I seem to be doing this a lot lately.

"Well alright. I'll see you later okay?" I start walking a little faster to catch up with Yue who is at the moment going up the stairs to the entrance.

"Alright. See ya." He catches up to me and hugs me tight. He then walks over to some of his friends. I watch him walk the entire way over. I can't believe he just hugged me.

"Well aren't you all smiley today, huh Katara?" Yue smiles and elbows me.

"He hugged me!" I smiled again and blushed… again.

"Aw! Yeah! I saw! How cute was that?! You're first hug from a boy!"

"It wasn't my first hug!"

"Well, it's the first hug from a boy outside your family!" She laughed.

"No! I was hugged once!"

"Yeah! When you were eight and that wasn't even a hug! He fell on top of you because someone tripped him."

"So? Not like I haven't hung out with guys before. Haru, Sean, Sokka, Aang, Tao… umm… and other people!"

"Yeah but you don't like them as a boyfriend! And you only know them because Sokka is your brother, Sean and Haru are in his band, Tao is from your work and Aang is your neighbor!"

"No! There was… someone else…" She raises her eyebrows. "Oh just shut up now." We both laughed. "Okay fine, it was my first hug but still." We laughed. I was actually hugged a couple times. The end and beginning of every summer, by my childhood friend. But, that was all in the past.

"I can't believe you went on your first date! Everybody's heard about it! When you told me last night I was so surprised! You usually have any time to do anything let alone go on a date!"

"I was trying to call you earlier but you were at church." We got to her locker and stopped for a minute.

"I had to stay late at church yesterday. My dad is pretty tight about that stuff."

"I'm not surprised. Well, he _is_ the priest of the church so wouldn't you expect him to be a little, you know, hard on you with it?"

"Yeah I guess." She finished fussing with her locker and put her stuff in.

"Well, I got to go. Class is waiting! Oh joy." I see Suki walking up to us.

"See ya. Hey Suki! Have fun in science." Yue waves as she walks into her classroom.

"Oh right. Well you have fun in Social Studies! I'm sure Ms. Morris is going to once again spread joy throughout our spirits and minds." Suki waves back at her. We laugh at her sarcastic comment and part ways.

---

Currently in technology, fifth period, I am sitting with Suki, Azula, and Mai. We are working on building an aircraft. It's a small one and shoots up and down but Mrs. Dasao showed us the finished project and it looks really cool. I try to cut some more wood to fit the aircraft while the others also do their part. After a while I finish and wait for everyone else. After about 5 minutes they are done and we try to assemble the pieces. Azula takes over and tells everyone where to put their parts.

"Azula, I don't think we're doing this right. Doesn't that piece go on the bottom?" I point to a little wooden tube that Mai made.

"No Katara. It goes on the top." She continues to cross her arms and point to where things go as Suki and Mai assemble it.

"I really think that it goes on the bottom and doesn't that plaque go on the back?"

"No. We did it right. Would you quit worrying?" I hold off saying anything for awhile but it really does look wrong.

"Are you sure? I think it's wrong." Azula turns around long enough to give me a quick glare that Suki catches eye of.

"Seriously Katara, would you quit it? We did it right. You'll see at the end." I stop talking and stare. Suki and I exchange glances and we keep on doing whatever Azula says.

We finish gluing and hammering and nailing and look at our finished piece.

"Something's not right." The aircraft really did look like a mess.

"Oh, I guess you guys did it wrong." Azula crosses her arms and looks away soundly beaten. "Well Katara you could've proven it earlier instead of just yelling at me and saying it was bad and that we're not doing a good job."

"What?! I never said anything! I just said I thought we weren't doing it right is all." My mouth stays open. How could she say that?

"Yeah Azula! Katara didn't do anything." Suki gets up and stands next to me.

"Whatever." Azula pouts just as the bell rings signaling us to go to our next class. We walk out and split up. Azula goes to Spanish class and Suki and I make our way to Social Studies.

"Did you see that?" I looked at Suki. I still couldn't get over what happened.

"Yeah I know! Talk about rude. I mean seriously." We tried to whisper considering the many people surrounding us in the halls. It doesn't do to well for people with claustrophobia.

"Oh well, whatever. I don't care. That's just the way she is, right?" I shrugged it off, struggling to fix my bag which was currently falling off my shoulder.

"I guess so. But you should have said something, anything really."

"Nah, it's okay. Not like she murdered me or stole my boyfriend or something."

"Yeah." We made it to class. "Well it's all in the past. Bye for now." I sat down in my desk and watched her stroll to her desk three desks back and one row over from mine. Mr. Turgison once again started his lecture on the wonderful history of mankind! Oh joy…

---

Life science. Isn't it absolutely positively wonderful?! So full of surprising new observations and ideas! That would be the description from some middle aged woman with no life of her own who thrives on knowledge from others and a secret life of online perverted-ness. Or so I would say. I don't really mind it too much though. Suki, Azula, and Mai are there. There are also some other people whose names I won't mention because I am too tired to mention them. Today is now Wednesday. Two days from the little incident in Technology which class I have again today. Won't that be fun?!

Well we are currently working on a lab, making me having to be the one who gets to poke around a poor frog's body. I think I'm going to puke…

---

"So when are you getting together for dance rehearsal?" Azula asks as she is changing in the locker room. Azula, as well as Yue, Ty Lee and Rachel are all in my gym class. Well, actually, only Yue is in my actual 'class' but they are all in the gym at the same time all during the fourth period. Does that make sense? Sure it does.

"Probably this weekend. Why?" I was still changing into my sweatpants, currently putting in the left leg.

"Can I go?" Azula states this calmly while still changing her shirt.

"Um…" Ty Lee, Yue and I share glances. We all know what happened at Technology. Suki and I told them after school yesterday. "If you want. You'd have to ask Suki though. It's at her house. But, what would you do?"

"Just because I'm not dancing doesn't mean I can't still be there. I can count or pick out your clothes or something." She made a snobby face. I am confused. Counting? Picking out our clothes? Since when did she become empress?

"I guess so. We'll see. We're not sure if we're actually going to go this weekend though." The subject passes and we head out for gym.

---

"Katara! Pass it to me!" Sweat rolls down the side of my face as I slam my overgrown q-tip into the ball passing it to one of the guys. We are playing pillow-pollow. It's pretty fun, just not as much fun as swimming. We usually go swimming in the middle of winter because we need to stay indoors. Our PE teacher likes to cram in as much outdoor time as possible before winter. Today was raining so we had to play inside. I don't mind. I like rain. It feels good against my face.

"AHHH!!!" I scream out as I slam into the ground and someone follows me down. The shock of a ball slamming into my face isn't always the greatest feeling. My pillow pollow stick is now on the other side of the court. The person rolls over and off of me and I stay still but turn my head to the side to see who it is.

Oh, it's just Zuko. He's Azula's older brother. He's in Sokka's grade. We used to go to summer camp together as kids. We were pretty good friends, even though he was pretty distant often.

Then, a few years ago, he just stopped coming and I saw him in school with a newly red scar on his eye. I felt bad and tried talking to him but he ignored me. I hardly talked to him since I was in 7th grade and he was in 8th grade, especially since he doesn't live with Azula anymore. He lives with their uncle, Uncle Iroh I think? Well him and Azula don't get along or so I hear. That's about as much as I know about him. Azula hates his guts for some reason and never talks about him anymore.

Same thing with her mother. She never talks about her mother. She passed away I heard when they were very young just like my mom. I think she disappeared. I was so young when it happened. No one told me anything. I think what happened was she went missing. I'm not sure actually.

"Careful Katara! Are you okay?" Yue stands over me, her pillow pollow stick in hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." I laugh it off and get up, so much for day-dreaming in the middle of a competitive game.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking and I, you were there and you, I ran into you. Sorry." He runs away and grabs my stick.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been daydreaming."

"You dropped this." Zuko runs over with my stick.

"Thanks." He holds one hand while Yue holds the other and they pull me up.

"No problem." He gets back in the game and I look away. I still hear some snickering amongst the girls and boys who don't like playing at all. I roll my eyes. Great. Jet saw me too. He was standing next to smellerbee and longshot in the other class. Those aren't their real names but everyone calls them that. I blush and try to hide it. I run up and get back in the game.

---

I love Friday's. One more day till no school once again! There is a Halloween party on Saturday, tomorrow that is. It's supposed to be huge. I'm pretty sure I'm going with Jet. Sokka is going with Yue too. They've been going out for about seven months now. I see the way they look into each other's eyes. It's love. I'm sure of that.

I am very happy for them, that they found their special someone. Sometimes I wish it was that way for me. I know I've got Jet but I'm not in love…yet. Sokka and Yue spend a lot of time with each other, as much as they can anyway. I like to spend quality time with Yue but Sokka hangs out with her so sometimes it's annoying. At least I know that they're both happy. That's all that matters right?

Well I'm sitting in F&CS today, Family and Consumer Sciences, right now actually. It is 8th period and I am so tired. An entire week of non-stop drama with friends, well no actually just Azula but that's besides the point. Eighth period is always the period when I get exhausted for some reason. I like F&CS though. It's fun. We do cooking projects and then sewing and things. I take out my organizer and look at my schedule;

Period 1; Science Honors (Life science)

Period 2; A day-Technology B-day-Science Honors Lab

Period 3; Math

Period 4; A day-Gym B-day-Chorus

Period 5; Social Studies

Period 6; Lunch

Period 7; English

Period 8; A day-Family and consumer sciences (F&CS) B day-Health

Period 9; Spanish

Today is an A-day so I had Tech, Gym and F&CS. Only Spanish left! Great, I get to end the day speaking some other language. Doesn't that make me feel good? Well I am now in F&CS. Wow… Déjà vu! I think I said that already. Well, anyway, I have no friends in this class except for Kiana. Kiana is a little loud and always takes my food, but she's my friend so I deal with it. The only bad thing is that the one friend I know in this class, her, sits on the opposite side of the room.

I am lab partners with Zuko who is standing next to me this very moment trying to measure some flour for muffins. Zuko and muffins don't really mix, but hey you never know. I'm happy and sad about this. I get to hang out with my childhood friend and catch up and he really was a nice guy. I loved summer camp only because I got to see him. But, on the other hand, we never talk anymore and he seems, well hostile toward me. We've never really talked in 2 years, which is kind of sad if you think about it. It's a bit uncomfortable but I'll manage.

The only classes that have mixed grades are my 2nd, 4th, and 8th period classes. All of them with Zuko, but 8th period, this period, is the only period I actually have to talk to him, since we're lab partners and all.

We don't talk at all, only when we have to.

"Okay, you need one more cup of flour. I'll measure the sugar." That's about as much as we say to each other or at least what I say to him. He almost never talks. It's surprising really. When we were kids we talked about everything, all the time, our family, our hopes, our dreams. But, that's in the past I guess. Oh well, I can't wait for the Halloween party.

---

I put in my science book and take out my math and social studies. I grab my jacket and turn around swiftly to head for the bus.

"WOAH!" I step back and bang the back of my head onto the locker. What the hell! OW!

"Jet! Why did you scare me like that?" I grab the back of my head trying to stop the pain. He laughs and lifts up my chin, looking into my eyes. He's so gorgeous.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you by your locker and wanted to say hi is all." He holds my books and walks with me to the school entrance. I laugh.

"It's okay. Well, hi."

"Actually, I was wondering something." He takes his hand, reaches over his back and scratches it. He does his little half smile that makes my legs feel like they're going to collapse.

"Yeah?" I bite my lip and question him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight. I really want to hang out with you again."

"I'm really sorry Jet. I have work tonight. I'm free tomorrow morning and afternoon though. Do you have something in mind?"

"Oh. Well, actually I was hoping to go to the beach today and watch the sunset. But, if you have work than I'll think of something for tomorrow. I'll pick you up at eleven is that okay?" I smiled and stopped walking, we got to the buses.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." I smile and take back my books, hugging them close to my chest. I look up at him expectantly. He heeds my gesture and hugs me, squeezing me tight. We pull away and he takes a strand hair and moves it away from my eyes. I turn around and head for my bus. Just work and then I get to go home and wait till tomorrow. A date and a party, all in one day, I hope Jet will ask me to it tomorrow.

---

"Here Aiya, I brought you some cookies! There is one with pink frosting, one with blue, and one with green. Which one would you like?" I point to the different cookies showing each to the poor sickly woman in the hospital bed. I turn off her TV and help her sit up. She is another one of the patients here at the hospital. She is older than me, 27 to be exact. She has a disease where she doesn't remember things easily. She takes a lot of medication but they don't work very well. She often acts younger than she really is.

"Those for me?!" She points to the cookies with delight written all over her face. "Me like cookies!" She also has a speech problem.

After a while I leave the room with an empty tray and close the door quietly behind me, careful not to wake the woman.

"Hey Katara" I turn around quickly and see Jet standing in front of me, hands behind his back. I jump and scream as quietly as I can.

"Jet! What are you doing here? And what's with you and scaring me?" He laughs. I notice two balloons in one of his hands and laugh. They both say "Feel better". "What are those?" I point to the balloons.

"Those are for the patients you work so kindly for. And these…" He takes his other hand from behind his back and takes out a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. I gasp. "…are for you." He smiles and holds out the flowers.

"Jet! Why? It's too much!" I put my hands up to my mouth while still gasping and gawking at the lilies, roses, and other assortment of colorful flowers.

"Just take them. I thought since you were at work today and I couldn't see you that I'd bring by some flowers."

"Aw! You shouldn't have. And you got balloons for the patients too?" I hold out my hand to get the balloons from him. He pulls the balloons back.

"No! I want to give these to them. I want to see the joy on their faces. They make me feel proud to know I put them on there." I smile and blush. How nice of him!

"Okay. I thought you were going to go hang out with longshot and smellerbee?" We start walking down the hallway to the next patient's room.

"Well, I would much rather come and see the most beautiful girl in the world." He swiftly gives me a hug by my waist while I'm trying to balance the cookie tray and flowers in my hands.

"That's sweet."

"It's true."

"Yeah, yeah." We both smile. He stays with me for the rest of the night, helping me with the patients, telling them stories, keeping both them and me entertained. I can get used to this.

* * *

To all those Zutara fans! Don't worry! It's coming soon! I just had to put in Jet first. You'll all see why very soon. I'll update as soon as I can. More fluff is on the way! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA COMING VERY SOON! ZUTARA COMING SOON TOO! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	6. Halloween Night

Disclaimer… sadly I don't own avatar…

Summary – So far, Kiana, Yue, Suki and Katara are doing a dance for the talent show. Azula wants to be manager. They are in high school and freshmen none the less. Katara has work all the time at a hospital. Jet and Katara are going out. He's charming her and she believes he is a great guy and is falling for him. Today is Halloween and they're going to a Halloween party.

Don't worry guys! Sorry for no Zutara yet but I had to mix this all in to fit the plot. Zutara coming now!

* * *

Chapter 6; Halloween Night

"Eye shadow. I need more eye shadow. Where is my shirt?! It was right there!!" I scramble around my room trying to get myself together. It's 10:52 and Jet is coming at 11!! I woke up late about five minutes ago. Oh my god!

I run around the room grabbing everything and look into the mirror, flattening out my shirt to show my curves a little better. It's a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves come down to the edges of my hands and a v-neck with a darker blue camisole underneath. I fix the bottom of my jeans and slip on my sneakers. I grab my light blue purse off the door handle and run upstairs.

I throw my stuff onto the counter and swing open the refrigerator door. I grab some leftover chicken and heat it up in the microwave. I wait for the 'ding', take out the food and start piling it into my face. I finish and throw it into the dishwasher. Then, I run downstairs into the bathroom and brush my teeth quickly, making sure nothing gets stuck in my teeth.

"Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!" The door bell rings and I rush upstairs, put on my sweat jacket and grab my purse. I swing the door open, stop gasping for air and try to look calm and collected.

"Hi Jet!"

"Hey Katara. You ready?" He moves his arms to invite me out of the house.

"Yeah. Just one second. I have to lock up."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the car." He turns around and heads for the car. I swiftly wipe my forehead and sigh. That was a close one. I lock up the door and get into the car.

"You look great Katara! I love that shirt on you. It brings out your beautiful blue eyes." He swiftly puts his hand onto my cheek and then starts driving. I giggle.

"Aw. Stop it."

"What do you want to listen to? You can choose a station if you want."

"Okay." I hit a few buttons till I got to a song I liked, then sat back and lip-sung the words. After a few minutes I broke the silence. "So where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" I laughed and awaited the destination.

---

"Okay. Open your eyes." I open my eyes and blink from the sudden sunlight.

"Oh wow." I look around and see the beach. It is entirely empty. I kick off my flip-flops and dig my feet under the sand. I wiggle my toes and let it squeeze between my toes.

"Oh Jet! How'd you get the beach to be cleared out?"

"I rented out the beach of course! Sure it put a dent in my wallet but anything for you." He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"Oh Jet that's so much!"

"That's nothing. Follow me!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the beach. We came up to a canopy tent and I took a step inside. I gasped. The wind was blowing causing the flaps of the tent to wave back and forth and a small little table was set up with candles, red roses and a blue flower in the center of the table.

"Oh my god Jet! It's beautiful!" I slowly walk inside and notice a cooler filled with drinks and a little picnic basket filled to the brim with food. "Wow. You really went all out."

"So, do you like it?" He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Like it? I love it! But, it's so much! How can you afford all this?"

"I have my ways." He smirked and brought me to the table. "Here, have a sit." He pulled out my chair and then sat down himself. He took out some food and laid it onto the table. He took out some grapes, a container filled with pasta and a glass bottle.

"Wow. Everything smells so good! Don't tell me you cooked!" I turned to him.

"Well I can do more than that." He pulled his chair closer to mine and fed me some pasta. I laughed.

"Seriously? It's alright, I can feed myself contrary to popular belief." I grabbed another fork and started to eat. We ate the noodles slowly and once in awhile we'd grab the same strand and our faces got closer but I always bit it so we wouldn't kiss. I wasn't really ready for that.

"Just a tad bit corny but… this was really sweet Jet." He laughed.

"Thanks I think. Well you ain't seen nothing yet." He took the grapes and fed me them.

"I love grapes. These are so sweet." He reached down and grabbed the bottle and tube can.

"And for dessert..." He winked. "Some whipped cream and wine!" My eyes widened.

"Jet we can't drink! You crazy?!" I pushed the bottle away.

"Aw c'mon Katara! Don't ruin this. I just wanted this to be a romantic time and this is what came into my mind." I sighed.

"Just no alcohol then okay?" I half-smiled. He gave me a hug.

"Sorry. Alright, no alcohol. Whipped cream?" I laughed.

"Alright maybe a little but just not anyplace that should be censored." He laughed.

"Okay agreed." He shot some in my mouth and I laughed as I tried to swallow the huge amount of fluff. He shot some into his mouth and swallowed. He then made an evil smirk.

"Jet, what are you doing?" He took the can and shot whipped cream all over my head. I laughed.

"Are you kidding?! Come here!" I tackled him to the ground and grabbed the whipped cream can. I squished it all down his shirt and on his face. He laughed and flipped me over onto my back and he was above me. He squirted some more whipped cream into my mouth and smiled. We stopped and realized we were in a very awkward position. I blushed.

"Jet maybe we should get ba…" He then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. I tried getting up but he wouldn't let me. I laughed.

"C'mon Jet we have to get back. The party's going to start soon."

"Aw! Do we have to? I'm satisfied just staying right here on top of you." I blushed.

"I don't think so." I got up and dragged him to his feet. He pouted but followed me back to his car. (A/N I know… very sorry for this but this is just to make Katara like him so he can break her heart. Just you wait!)

----

After taking a shower twice to get all the whipped cream out of my clothes and hair, I proceeded to get ready for the party. I giggled. I can't believe I got my first kiss! Whoo! Go Katara! I can't wait for the party now.

Of course I need to have a costume. It is a Halloween Party after all. I picked out my outfit last week. I'm going as a fairy. I am wearing a cute dark blue miniskirt, a sparkly blue tank. I throw on some blue and silver bangles and leave my hair down and shake my hair out with some silver sparkles. Then I put on some make-up and put on some shoes. Last but not least I put on my blue and silver wings and a matching mask that covers around my eyes and stops above my nose. I look in the mirror to look at my overall appearance and nod in approval as I hear Jet's car honking. It's show time!

----

We reached the front steps of the house and piles of kids are entering it. They're all in wacky costumes, three musketeers, doctors, witches, nurses, and even a tissue box. Most of the girls are wearing very revealing and tight clothes. Uh… not the most comfortable sight but hey, that's how they get guys. I'm not approving this I'm just stating the obvious. Well anyway, I get out of the car and Jet walks me to the door. I get inside and there is already a packed house. Everyone is smiling and laughing and having a great time.

"Want something to drink?"

"No thanks I think I'm just going to look for some friends first."

"Oh okay. Well I'm parched. I'm gonna go get some punch." I watch Jet leave and try to get through the crowd. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around.

"Suki! Ty Lee! Yue! Azula! You're all here already?" I hug them.

"Well Azula and Ty Lee just got here. Yue and I have been here since five." Suki smiled. "Oh my god! I love, love, LOVE your outfit! Aren't you looking hot today?!" We all laughed.

"Thanks. I'm a fairy. I love your costume too! I love all your costumes!" I looked at their costumes. Suki was dressed as a warrior. She had a skin-tight green dress with a fake knife attached to her leg. Ty Lee was dressed as a circus performer, Yue was dressed as a princess, with a blue dress and a crown to match. Azula was wearing blood red boots and a short, short skirt with a red halter top and her hair pulled back in its usual form. I'm guessing she's the devil. She held a pitch-fork and had a tail.

"You have to try the punch! It's so good! It's has like a sherbet thing and some fruits or whatever."

"Okay. I'll have some later." We walked over to the living room of the host and got closer and closer to the music. The host's house was huge. It was packed with people and everyone was dancing and smiling. Most people wore masks and some guys were dressed in full-body costumes with face-masks and gorilla suits. We went to the center of the room and started dancing.

Everyone grabs someone else and starts dancing against their bodies. Club music rings in my ears and I find myself next to someone who's definitely not Suki. I just keep dancing and press my body against his, since it's obviously a guy… otherwise she's got a very manly body. Things start heating up and the song reaches its climax. We get closer and I can feel his breath on my back. I turn around and look my dance partner in the face. I come face to face with Zuko wearing black pants with red ribbon and a tight red tank showing off his muscles. I'm just guessing he's a ninja fighting guy or something to that effect. I blush and back away and end up backing into Ty Lee who proceeds to push everyone. Whoops!

"Sorry." Zuko scratched his head and walked away into the crowd. That was heated... Tad bit unusual but he's a good dancer. I kept dancing and Jet came up behind me. He started dancing rather… vulgar? I don't know but he came closer and closer to me and put his hands on my waist. He wrapped his arms around me and put his lips on my neck. Then he placed his hand on my ass. He kept pushing up against me and so I got out of his grasp and with my attempt to force myself out, I fell sprawling on the ground.

"Katara are you okay? What's the matter?" Jet reaches out his hand to help me up. Everyone is looking at me and I feel my cheeks burn up. I see Sokka laughing in the distance and Zuko is watching me silently in a corner. I get up and fix my hair and skirt.

"I'm fine." Everyone goes back to dancing and then I face Jet.

"Um… Jet, what were you trying to do?" I keep fidgeting with my skirt and shirt and wait for him to answer.

"I was just dancing."

"Okay that," I pointed towards the dance floor. "was not dancing."

"Sorry. I just got to into it." Jet shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to give me a kiss. I pulled away.

"Look. I don't appreciate you just trying to get into my pants okay?" I pulled away again.

"Fine. Then I'm going to get you some punch." He left me standing there and while he was walking away I saw him take something out of his costume jacket. He was dressed up as a jock by the way. I turn around and proceed to dance now next to Suki and thank goodness no vulgar moves.

After a while Jet came back with two glasses of punch. He handed me mine.

"One for you and one for me." My drink is a little lighter in color than his. It must be the sherbet. I sip it and it tastes really good.

"This is so good! Do you know what it's made of?"

"I don't know, a few drinks mixed together and some sherbet and fruit I think?" He pulls me to the side of the room where the snacks are. Of course, I see Sokka stuffing his face and Yue watching him laughing her ass off. I chug the rest of the liquid down and feel a little light headed after.

"Want some more?" Jet puts out his hand to take my cup.

"Sure. But, I'll get it myself. I want extra fruit. Hopefully there's no papaya in here. I hate papaya." I reach out to grab the punch ladle but Jet beats me to it.

"I'll get it for you hottie. I'll get extra sherbet like before. You should keep that dance floor heated." I give a questioning glance.

"Hottie? Whatever. I'll be over there." I point to the dance floor and go over to Sokka and Yue.

"Hey Yue, still watching Sokka gorge himself in food?" I laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. He's been eating for over an hour!"

"Wow. Guess he really likes those cocktail weenies. Maybe you should check to make sure he's not gay before you continue to go out with him." We start cracking up laughing. My head is starting to hurt. I hold onto the table to keep my balance. Jet comes up behind me and hands me another punch cup.

"Thanks." I reach out to grab it but he pulls it out of my hands.

"Nu-uh! Not without a kiss!" He smirks and I roll my eyes. I peck him on the lips and grab my drink.

"Hey! Get over here!" He pulls me back in and kisses my neck. Then he puts his lips to mine and tries to get in his tongue. He forces it in and I pull away.

"C'mon Jet stop it! Not while everyone's watching!"

"What?! Fine take the punch." He gives it to me and I chug it down again. He leans in once more and I shove the empty cup in his face.

"Can you get me some more? Thanks." He leaves and I sigh.

"What was that about?" Yue looks at me.

"Nothing. He's just very… um… affectionate. He's really sweet though and I guess that's just how he shows his love." I shrug.

"Okay if you say so! You're just lucky Sokka was gorging himself or your boyfriend would be dead."

"I know what you mean…" I put my hand to my head and take the other and try to steady myself. "Do you have a headache? My head really hurts."

"I don't. What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I can't see straight either."

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go home."

"I'm fine. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Another one coming through!" Jet squeezed his way in and handed me another cup filled to the brim with punch.

"Thanks." I smiled. I chugged it down once more.

"You know this is so good! Hey Yue can you hold my cup? I really feel like dancing." I handed Yue my cup and stagger to the dance floor.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Jet leaves his cup on the table and comes over to me. I really feel like dancing. I get in the dead center and start break-dancing. Jet comes up and starts dancing as well. He grinds against my body and this time I just let it ride. I try some new moves and end up falling on the floor. Suki runs over to me whispering loudly and firmly.

"Katara are you okay?! What's the matter with you? It's like your drunk! Stop dancing like that! What ever happened to staying a virgin until you're married?"

"What you talkin' 'bout? I'm… just… fine…" I feel woozy and when I try to stand up my legs give way and I slouch back down. Jet helps me up and keeps me standing.

"I'll take care of her. You can go back to dancing now Suki." He walks away with me still in his arms. He picks me up bridal style and takes me up the stairs.

"Where are we going? This isn't my house!" My memory starts to fade and I lean onto my carrier.

"Don't worry Katara. Trust me. I'll take care of you." He takes me into a bedroom and places me on the bed. "You're a little disoriented and you need some rest." I try sitting up and hold my head.

"I'm fine. I can go back downstairs now."

"Why don't we stay here for a while?" He sits down next to me and looks into my eyes. "You're so gorgeous." I smile and am still flustered from my slut dancing on the dance floor… Not my greatest hours…

"You're not so bad yourself." Wow… De ja vu anyone?

"You're seriously hot." He leans in and kisses me. He slips in his tongue and runs it through my mouth. He pulls me down onto the bed and puts his weight on top of me. I finally react and push him off me.

"Hold on a second! What are you doing? I am NOT ready for that at all! I'm only 15!"

"And I lost mine when I was 12 okay? So calm down! You know you want this. Don't tell me you're a virgin."

"So what if I am?!" I stand up off the bed but wobble. I sit back down.

"Are you kidding me? Well then this will be a new experience won't it?" He lunges for me and centers me in the middle of the bed. I try screaming for help but he covers my mouth with his own and any sound I make is muffled by the sound of the music. He slips his knee in between mine and slides his hand up my leg and under my skirt. I try to struggle under his grasp but can't do a thing. He takes my shirt and lifts it off. He fusses with my bra and curses when he finds he can't get it off me. I cry and sob and yell into his mouth for someone to save me… anyone… save me…

"I'm guessing this isn't the bathroom." Jet gets his head off of mine and looks at our intruder. I look up and see Zuko standing in the doorway, emotionless as always.

"Zuko! Help me! He's trying to-" Jet's hand slams on my mouth and refrains me from asking further.

"Shut up Katara!" He looks down at me. Zuko runs over and pushes Jet off the bed.

"What the hell's your problem?! We were in the middle of something." Jet pats off his shirt and yells at Zuko. Zuko now looks infuriated and I watch him steam up as I cover myself up with the covers, not bothering to wipe the tears that were now streaming down my face.

"The hell you were! You think you can just rape anyone you want?! You disgust me!" Zuko punched Jet in the face and the tussled on the floor.

"Stop it! STOP IT! Both of you! STOP!" They get up and Zuko once again punched him in the gut. Then he pins him to the wall and kicks him in the groin.

"That way, you won't use that any. time. soon. Hurt her again and I'll be sure you never use it." Zuko lets go and Jet runs out of the room. Zuko comes over to me and puts out his hands to give me a hug.

"Don't touch me! Nobody touch me!" I scream as more tears fall. "I couldn't… I should've…" He sits on the bed and I slap him. He continues to come closer and I just hit him as hard as I can. He pulls me into an embrace and I stop fighting. I rock back and forth and he hushes me. I hold onto him for god knows how long. He's the only one I can hold onto… The only one who can save me… The only one who did…

* * *

Sorry for the depressingness. Sorry for any disturbing content. Please forgive me. Review please! I would love to know what you think. 


	7. Save Me

Disclaimer; I don't own avatar. OO! And if anyone has any info on when avatar season 3 will start then please contact me!!!

So sorry for the wait!!!! But here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 7; Save Me

My head throbs as I try desperately to sit up. My entire body aches and I feel as if I am going to throw up. I'm in my room and Sokka is by my side.

"What… what happened?" I grab my forehead trying to stop the pounding.

"Good. You're up. Drink this." Sokka hands me a cup filled with tea, his face filled with concern. I gulp it down and lay back onto my bed.

"Why do I feel like crap…"

"You got drunk Katara. Remember the party? Does the word grinding like a stripper ring a bell?"

"Excuse me?"

"Last night at the party! Someone spiked your drink. I came home and found you tucked in bed. Jet must've taken you home. Seriously Katara you could've gotten hurt."

"I don't remember Jet taking me home. Actually, I don't remember coming home at all…"

"Could've been because you were so drunk. Look, just rest up and I'll get you some more tea." Sokka took the cup from my hands and left my room. I'm confused… I don't remember anything. The party I remember but how did I get home? The last thing I remember was dancing with Jet and then Zuko… wait. Zuko! Oh no. I swing my legs around and try to get up off the bed. My legs wobble as I hang onto the bedpost for support. I remember now. Zuko… the dancing… the drinks… Jet… I begin to tear and they pour out of my eyes. I collapse on the ground and hug my knees, rocking back and forth. It's pathetic. I truly am pathetic.

The door opens and Sokka walks in. He hears me sobbing and rushes to my aid.

"Katara!! Katara! What's the matter?! What happened?!" He stroked my back and lifted my head up.

"It was… He… I remember…" My head dropped once more and I just rocked back and forth sobbing.

"Who?! What happened? Did someone do something to you?!"

"Zuko… he sav-" Sokka cut me off short.

"Zuko!?!? What did that bastard do to you?!"

"He…"

"He what?! What happened?!"

"He… saved me…" I drifted back to sleep, the hangover once again taking affect.

---

"Katara… Katara… Katara!" I open my eyes once again, Sokka shaking me senseless to wake up. I remember my previous episode of delusion. Oh great. Well at least my head stopped throbbing.

"Katara, it's three in the afternoon. You fell asleep again. I need to talk to you."

"What do you want? I have nothing to say to you." I pull the covers over my head and hope he will leave me in peace.

"Katara, I need to know what happened last night. I'm your big brother. I need to protect you but how can I do that if you won't give me the facts?!" By then I had pulled the covers back.

"Protect me? Protect me?! Where were you when I needed you?! Where were you when he got me drunk?! Where were you when he took me into that bedroom?! Where were you when he tried to rape me?! Where was the protecting then?! Huh!? Huh?!" I screamed into his face as more tears fell. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Katara, I… I didn't know…Who tried to rape you Katara?!"

"Why does it matter? Not like you can help anyway. The only one who actually came to save me was Zuko okay?! Just leave… I won't… I can't deal with this." I put my face in my hands and curled up into a ball. Sokka left the room leaving me to my sorrows.

---

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I slam my hand down onto the snooze button and hope to god I was still dreaming.

_5 minutes later…_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ No. I wasn't dreaming. I sigh and lift myself up out of bed. I can't believe I have to face… him. He's going to be there, at school. I can't. But I have to. But… I know who can protect me. Zuko will protect me. I'll be okay.

---

"Don't look at him… Don't look at him… Don't look at him…" I mumble to myself as I rush towards my locker, ignoring Jet's staring as I make my way through. I got through half of the day so far. The bell rings and I rush to go to gym, where Zuko was. I held back all of my tears, all of my rage, and all of my insecurities the entire day. Still, my friends as well as everyone else noticed my sudden change of mood and worried. I couldn't tell Suki or the others. If I said a word it would spark the tears. I change in the locker room, ignoring Azula's whining about being manager of the talent show dance.

I make my way to the gym floor and wait for the teacher to come out. Yue comes out of the locker room and puts on a worried face.

"Hey. You okay?" She mouths as the teacher blows her whistle signaling for all of us to walk out to the track. I find Zuko walking alone behind me. I catch him staring at me, but he turns away and once again puts on that cold stare that I know all too well. Why isn't he talking to me? I need to talk to him. I could feel my eyes start to tear up and I tried to hold back.

"Katara… Katara? Katara!"

"Huh? What?" Yue shook me and pushed me along.

"You stopped walking in the middle of the track! It looks like you're going to cry. What's the matter with you? What were you staring at?"

"Nothing… nothing…"

---

"Thank you." I whispered, my head down, staring at the white dough I've been squeezing in my hands the past ten minutes.

"For what…" Zuko stayed indifferent. He didn't even look up. Why isn't he caring?

"For everything… I can't… I can't thank you enough." I fidgeted with the dough as I struggled for the right words. I felt my eyes grow wet and I tried to stay calm.

"No problem…" He continued to prepare the food and never even looked at me.

"I don't know what I would've done… without you there. I was… so scared…"

"It'll be okay… There's nothing to worry about." I put the dough down.

"I just… Well… I was wondering… I… I really need someone to talk to… I know you might not want to but I was wondering if…"

"Can't…" My hopes dropped. I really needed to talk. I need him. He finally looks up from the food. "I… I can't… I'm really sorry."

"Oh… that's… that's okay… I mean… I was busy anyway so…" I tried to keep the tears in… It was just so hard. One tear rolled down my face and I lowered my head to quickly wipe it away.

"But!... but… I might be able to talk… on the phone that is… only if you need it…" I lifted my head.

"Really? Oh… well… I think I'll do that." I smiled for a moment and sighed in relief.

"Oh wait…" I looked up at him. His face… it didn't have the usual cold stare… his eyes… it almost looked… concerning. I'm just glad he cares… "Katara... you just can't call before 5 or after 7. I have wrestling. And… yeah…"

"Oh okay." We both went back to our jobs.

"Thanks…" We looked at each other. He looked relieved… satisfied? No… he just… was…

"Your welcome…"

---

I avoid all the glances, all the romours of things between me and Jet, between tension with me and azula.. and all the in between's. I rush home and stare at the clock, waiting for the hands to reach the anticipated number.

---

Finally. I grabbed the phone and bit my lip. Should I wait? I don't want to seem to desperate. 5:08… It's time. I sigh and dial his number. I hear it start to ring and my heart starts to pound.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I looked up and thanked god for letting him answer.

"How are you feeling?"

"I... well I'm… doing.. okay…" I didn't know how to start.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… Well thanks for agreeing to talk to me… I mean… well I just really need someone there you know?"

"It's no big deal. Look, Jet's a jerk. He's a pervert who only wants to get into bed with you. I don't trust him."

"Me neither… Not after that… I can't believe I fell for him! He just… he was so nice and I… never knew what it was like… It just was going so fast…"

"I know… Forget him… He's going to move on. You should too. It's not worth your time."

"I know that… It's just… Everyone's talking about it… I hate seeing everyone looking down on me now. Jet's saying that I broke his heart and all that crap! I know. I can hear people whispering even though they refuse to believe it. Everyone's saying 'Poor Jet'… I hate him."

"You should. He had no right. He's just playing you. Never mind him. He doesn't deserve you anyway." Katara was… well she didn't know what she was. What words could describe her feelings? Nothing… How was Zuko so confident? His opinions… how were it that he knew everything he was going to say before saying it? It was like he knew everything and didn't hesitate at all… It was… new to me.

"The thought of it… I keep replaying that night over and over in my mind… Him bringing me into that room… the way… he touched me…" Tears started to stream down my face. I couldn't control them.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!! I should have known better! I should have done something. I should seen through him…"

"Stop beating yourself up over this! It's not your fault. It's his fault for being such a perverted bastard. There was nothing you could have done."

"I knew he couldn't like me… He was pretending all along just to get me into bed… how could I have been so stupid…" I laid my head down and hugged my knees as I awaited his response.

"It's not that he didn't like you. He was probably too blinded by your looks to realize how good of a thing he had. Stop worrying over this. You deserve better than that."

"I guess…"

"Don't guess. I know this. You've got everything going for you and you just happened to meet the wrong guy. The right one will show up someday. You just need to give it some time." I stopped my sobbing. How does he always know the right thing to say?

"Whatever happened to us? We used to be such good friends… and then it was like we never talked anymore." There was a pause… Did I say something wrong?

"Sorry… Things came up…"

"Oh…"

"I… I don't want talk about it…"

"Oh… That's okay. I understand. I just wish we didn't drift apart… You know… I missed you. You left when I needed you the most…"

"I'm sorry… that I couldn't be there for you… I know your mom passed away… I didn't know how to talk to you again… I always thought I'd make it worse." Tears again started to trickle down my face.

"It was hard… I was a little withdrawn from the world… It's no surprise you didn't know how to talk to me. No one really knew how to talk to me… I know I can't be mad at you for that… I just wish we were still friends you know?"

"I know… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… It's in the past…" A few moments of silence past. I hate awkward silences. "So… I saw you at the wrestling match the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My friends and I go to a lot of the school's sports games and stuff… nothing really else to do. You were really good."

"Thanks. Well that guy was really bothering me the other day. He was just screwing with me so I thought I'd teach him a lesson." We laughed. After a while we actually started talking and laughing and joking around. It was like old times again and I finally felt comfortable with someone since… yeah…

"Really?! Haha! How can a 5 year old hospitalized kid talk you into playing Polly Pocket for five hours?!"

"Look at her cute little face and she'll make you do anything."

"Haha like my sister to my dad? Except she's only cute to him, to the rest of the world she's a monster."

"Azula? Really? She seems nice. And Sammy's not like that. She's sweet really, but you don't know how long five hours is until you've been playing with a plastic body that refuses to let you put clothes on it. Seriously it won't go on!!" He started to crack up laughing.

"Don't laugh! I had a plastic smell on my fingers for days!" We laughed. Then, I heard a noise on the other line.

"Oh shit… Sorry Katara but I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see y-" _click_ "-ou tomorrow… Bye…" I sighed and the corners of my mouth slowly made it's way into a smile. For the first time, I actually comfortably talked with someone… without any akwardness… I felt like I belonged. It was nice.

* * *

OMG THE LONGEST WAIT EVER!!! SOOO SORRY!!!! Been really busy.. Well anyway, it's about to get really intresting so stay on the edge of your seat!!! REVIEW PLEASEE!!!! THEY KEEP ME GOING AND REMIND ME I'M SUPPOSED TO UPDATE.. eheh I'm a very forgetful person… So REVIEW! 


End file.
